After The Clothes Swap
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: A one-shot written about the Ramsay Street ladies who went to the Clothes Swap.


A/N: This is just something that sprouted ten minutes after Neighbours finished tonight. It's basically the perspectives of the women who went to the clothes swap expect Janelle and forgive me if I'm bad at this, I only started watching again a few months ago.

* * *

Who is she? The woman who stole Karl from Susan. How can I even begin to contemplate a friendship with her? Wouldn't it be a betrayal to Susan? After all, we've spent months, Lyn, Susan and I, talking about Izzy, how truly evil she is, how she doesn't deserve friendship of any kind and wasn't likely to get it. But today she didn't seem so bad. Of course, I was dubious when she high jacked the clothes swapping event, who wouldn't be? Izzy being sociable usually means she wants something or has done something but perhaps I'm being too harsh. She has just lost a baby, I'm lucky in a roundabout way. It might have taken eighteen years but I got my boy back, she'll never have that chance. I feel compassion for Izzy Hoyland. Maybe I'm still suffering after-effects of the operation. Susan is such a good friend, like I said to Steph, I don't want to lose that just because I find Izzy slightly amusing.

* * *

I never thought I'd find spending time anywhere near Isabelle anything but hell. Yet seeing her at her most vulnerable after she'd lost the baby awoke something in me, for the first time a sense that perhaps she is human after all. I agreed to go to the clothes swap mainly for her benefit, Lil was trying to put her off and I appreciate why but a woman who's been through what Izzy has lately doesn't need people taking sides in petty feuds. We'll never be best friends but we can be civil. Civil is a stance I probably won't manage to keep up if Janelle sticks around much longer. As satisfying as it was to hear Stingray vow to stay on to finish his studies, I'm dreading the day when he goes home with that woman. Though I'd never admit it, Sindi had the right idea by facing her head on (though in typical Sindi fashion she went about it the wrong way), if it wasn't for Stingray I'd probably do the same. And tell her to move that hideous eyesore outside. I really can't believe Lyn hasn't seen through her and has even given her a house-key! That's Lyn though, ever generous though I think we all know it'll end in tears. When she accepted the pink tracksuit I didn't think we'd all manage to keep a straight face, Lil and Izzy very nearly didn't. I'm glad they seem to be getting along. Like I said, Izzy needs friends right now.

* * *

I think it's really terrible the way Lil and Izzy were making fun of Janelle today. They just seem to be taking enjoyment in laughing at her, something I'd have expected from Izzy but not Lil. What they don't seem to understand is that this is a woman whose kids are her life, she wants to take Stingray home with her and I think it's the best place for him. Not that Susan hasn't done a great job but he should be with his family, I miss Flick and Michelle like mad, if Janelle wants her son home then that's where he should be.

* * *

Mum might be going into a friendship with Janelle with her eyes closed. Swapping a pink tracksuit can only mean she's gone crazy (I mean, even Mum hasn't got that bad taste) and I hope for Oscar's sake that she doesn't take him out for walks in that. He'd be the only kid in the park getting picked on for his mother looking like a spacewoman caught in a paintball fight. Still, she's lonely now she'd ended things with Dad, I suppose I should cut her some slack and just be there to pick up the pieces when Janelle shows her true colours. From what Susan told me that shouldn't be long. Speaking of Susan, I really don't think she'd be as against a Lil/ Izzy friendship as Lil seems to think. Susan's a mature woman, in fact she's probably happier now that Karl's out of the picture, their marriage hadn't been good for a while. I know it doesn't excuse Izzy muscling in there but it's water under the bridge. I think Izzy losing the baby put that into perspective for Susan. And Izzy does need a friend right now. It's difficult for me with the IVF, when (if!) I get pregnant how I am supposed to act around her? She needs someone a little separate from the family too, I think Lil'd be a perfect choice.

* * *

Things could have gone so bad today, I know I pushed in where I wasn't wanted this morning but I thought I might as well have some courage and try and involve myself for once. Lil didn't want me there, it was because of Susan, I know, but that all worked itself out. I can't think of anyone with more reason to hate me than Susan but she's been really nice about the baby and everything, probably nicer than anyone should have considering it was punishment anyway. I really think me and Lil could be friends, we seemed to be on the same wavelength, she couldn't keep a straight face either when Janelle got out that ridiculous tracksuit. Lyn seems to be really warming to her, it should be funny to see Lyn walking Oscar in that awful thing. If Lil was here we wouldn't be able to stop laughing about it. 


End file.
